


And He Didn’t Let Go

by M14Mouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh Sam Prompt, Under the MoC's influence, Dean turns the first blade on Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Didn’t Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.   
> A/N: Prompts are evil. That is all.

Sam didn’t let go. 

He didn’t let go when the pain almost dropped him to the knees. He didn’t let go when the battle continued to rage around him. He didn’t let go when Cas shouted his name. 

He wouldn’t let go. He refused too. His hand tightened around Dean’s hand to make sure that blade didn’t go anywhere. He wanted Dean to see. To REALLY See him. Not something in shades of angry and rage but as Sam. 

He refused to break eye contract with Dean. He has seen Dean angry…in rage…and pissed off. But this? He could barely recall the man before him. It is almost funny in a way. How many times did he look in the mirror and see the same? A lifetime ago, it was Jess’s death and visions nipping at his feet. Then Dad’s death, Dean’s deal and his quest for revenge that burned into his soul and nearly destroyed him.

Then there was the demon blood. 

He wondered if Dean realized that he is walking the same path that he walked a lifetime ago. No, he made the same excuses as he did. It’s for a greater good. It wasn’t the same as the demon blood. He had this under control. He thought about laughing if it didn’t hurt so damn much. 

God, he wished in those moments that Bobby was still alive. Maybe, he could do what he couldn’t. Shake him…hit over the head and call him an idijit. Something…anything to get Dean to see. 

God, he knew that he tried. 

Karma was a bitch and if he ever met her…he would shoot her. 

He felt his blood brush against his hand and sticking to his skin and clothes 

He wondered what Abel thought when Cain plunged the First Blade into him. Was it betrayal and angry…or did he know that it was coming? 

Was it like Cain said that Abel was listening to Lucifer? 

Or were angels and demons playing them like strings of a puppet much like they were trying to do with him and Dean?

Finally, he realized something. It didn’t matter. 

He wasn’t Abel. 

He was Sam Winchester. 

He threw wrenches into angels and demons’ plans all of the time. They wanted to turn Dean into some killing machine. Well…screw them. He could be a pain in the ass one more time for the road. Even as the world started to fade away, he refused to look away. 

Just this once….he refused to let go. 

He would fight with everything he had.

While his life may have little value but he hoped that his death will. 

He saw something flicker in his brother’s green eyes. He saw his brother slowly return to himself. He watched as the rage drained from his face. He watched as Dean’s eyes widened in shock then his eyes darted down. 

“God…Sammy…I,” Dean said with a panic. 

Dean let go of the blade and he stumbled forward. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He heard the soft mumbling of comforting words and the familiar warmth of home. 

He smiled just a little. 

Finally, he could let go. 

End


End file.
